Trapped
by leveragus
Summary: Andy and Sharon are trapped inside a lift during a power outage. Set post season 2


**A/N This was written for the Super Fandom Challenge going on at Major Crimes livejournal. It is set after the end of season 2. **

**Trapped**

"So, I'll meet you at the restaurant. Let's say 7 o'clock?" Sharon and her male companion walked out of her office and stood by the open door. At that last statement, she saw the heads of her team shoot up curiously, abandoning their work as something more interesting caught their attention.

"Hmmm... sure" she smiled at the handsome middle aged man.

"It was a pleasure guys" he stated before leaving the murder room.

"So…"Provenza leaned back, a Cheshire cat grin spread over his face. "Hot date?"

"I think Captain Carlyle is very charming and handsome" Detective Amy Sykes commented before the Captain. "He's got incredible blue eyes" she smiled dreamily.

Provenza rolled his eyes at her. "He asked the Captain out, Sykes, so quit fantasizing"

"It's not a date" Sharon soon exclaimed "It's a thank you dinner for helping him with the case" she added.

Captain Arthur Carlyle had arrived three days before from Boston Police Department. The man the team had been looking for, was also involved in a homicide investigation in Boston. Carlyle had been the lead officer in the case and he had flown over for a coordinate investigation and to finally bring closure to the victim's family.

"He didn't invite us out" Provenza pointed out "Believe me, it's a date"

"The Lieutenant is right, Madame" Detective Julio Sanchez grinned. "He definitely looked interested"

"Next thing you know, he'll be finding more excuses to fly over" Provenza teased her.

Suddenly they heard a bang coming from Flynn's desk. They all turned around and saw the lieutenant angrily shoving files inside a drawer and closing it with more force than necessary. He abruptly got up from his chair "I, for one, can't for him to go back to Boston and never see his face again" he stormed off to the break room.

"what's his problem?" Lieutenant Mike Tao asked from his post. He usually stayed away from his colleagues personal business, but he had to admit that Flynn's behaviour had been unusual.

Sharon frowned worriedly, her eyes focused on Andy's back looking at him through the window's glass door. "Is he having trouble with his family again?" she asked to no one in particular.

Provenza grunted while shaking his head. He knew exactly why his friend was behaving strangely and why he has been snapping at people all week "Oh, nothing like that, believe me. He's an idiot, that's his problem!"

Sharon turned around to go back to her office. It was the middle of the afternoon and with the case closed, the only thing left was the paperwork waiting for her at her desk. Maybe they could leave the building at a decent hour, for a change and she could have time to prepare for her date. No, it was not a date she mentally reprimanded herself.

A phone rang and a collective groan echoed in the room. "Please don't let it be another case"

Sykes answered and they all looked at her expectantly. After a few hums and replies, she hang up. "Captain, that was Dr. Morales. He needs to show you something."

"Couldn't he have come up?"

The young detective just shrugged.

"Okay," she looked back when she heard the break room door opening. "Andy, you're with me" she ordered as she pivoted on her heels and walked towards the lifts.

Andy stood there for moment confused, but then he followed her. He had hoped to go home, so he could finally put an end to that day and also put some distance between him and the captain. It had been so hard watching that idiot flirt with the Captain in the last few days and Sharon doing nothing to stop it. And now she had even agreed to go out with the dumbass.

They stood in silence in the lift while observing the numbers going down. Every other second Sharon would land her eyes on the back of Andy's head. She was wondering why the man had been so angry lately.

5… 4…

And then it stopped. A few seconds of complete darkness before the emergency lights in the elevator switched on.

"What happened?" Sharon muttered. The lift should have restarted by now.

Andy walked towards the panel and started angrily pushing buttons at random.

"Stop it" Raydor exclaimed. "You'll only make it worse!"

"Well, I don't know you, but I don't want to be stuck in here" he pressed the button for the emergency call, but nothing happened. He punched the wall frustrated. "Seriously!"

Sharon carefully put her hand on his upper arm. "Andy, calm down" She took her phone from her jacket pocket. "No signal, yours?"

Andy checked his phone and shook his head.

"Well, I'm sure the others will have figured out by now that we're here. They will soon get us out" she looked around and then took off her jacket to lay it on the floor against the wall and she unceremoniously dropped down to sit on it. "We just have to wait"

Andy watched her in disbelief wondering if she were serious. He kept pacing up and down the closed space while she kept sitting watching him nervously. When she felt getting seasick she sighed and closed her eyes while leaning her head back.

After what seemed ages he followed her example and took off his jacket and sat on the opposite end of her. The minutes passed as they sat in silence waiting for something to happen. Out of the blue Andy's phone began to ring. They snapped their heads up startled thinking it was just their imagination, he then quickly snatched it from his pocket and answered.

"Provenza, what the hell is happening out there?" he snapped.

"Hey, calm down" the older lieutenant answered at the other end. "There's been a power outage. The whole building is without power."

"I don't care, get me out of here!" he shouted.

"Lieutenant, please" Sharon rolled her eyes and Andy's temper and crawled forward to take the phone out of his hand. "Lieutenant, I'm sure you've all called the person in charge of solving the problem."

"Hmm…" Provenza replied surprised. "Yeah, captain. They said it will take at least a couple of hours to get power back on. But if it takes longer, we've already contacted the fire department. The power outage hit a lot of blocks and you're not exactly their priority right now"

She sighed. "I understand. Well, I'll turn my phone off to save battery and we'll leave Andy's phone on for now. Please, make sure someone contacts Rusty and let him know I'm not in danger" She looked at the man sitting across from her. "Well, except maybe from Andy here" she joked.

Provenza chuckled. Knowing the mood his friend got in and knowing his temper, he didn't know who to feel more sorry for. "If he gives you any trouble, you have my permission to hit him, Captain"

She smiled "Thank you, Lieutenant. Call us when you know something" she hanged up and instead of giving Andy his phone back, she kept it herself.

"What was that all about?" he grunted knitting his eyebrow together.

"Nothing" she answered innocently.

Andy shook his head and decided to ignore her by closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep. It was better than having his mind wandering off to inappropriate thoughts.

An hour had passed. It was getting hotter and hotter and the air was thicker. Andy unfastened his top shirt button and his tie had long been discarded. His eyes drifted to Sharon. He knew she was struggling with the heat as she was stubbornly refusing to undo her top buttons of her blouse. Something he didn't know if he should be grateful for. He watched her check the time for the tenth time.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll get out of here in time for your date" he commented dryly.

Sharon looked up startled, surprised that he had actually broke the long silence. "I'm actually more worried about Rusty. I wonder where he is now. If Provenza let him stay at home."

He got up grunting. "What's taking so long?" he walked to the doors and tried to see if he could open them. He hissed as they didn't budge.

"Andy, sit down" she tried to make him see reason. "You will only hurt yourself"

He needed something as leverage, but they had nothing. He ran his through his sweaty hair. They had nothing. No food, no water. It was getting impossible to stay there.

"We don't want to make the charming blue eyed captain wait, now would we? He might think you've stood him up"

Sharon had been patient all day, but now she was getting annoyed with his behavior and their situation wasn't helping either. She quickly got up. "What's your problem? You've been angry and stubborn and… snapping at people all week. I think a refresher course in angry management is long overdue, what do you think Lieutenant?" she threatened putting her hands on her hips.

"You want to know what my problem is?" he shouted angrily and she took a step back scared. It's not like he would ever hurt her, but the fury in his eyes made her uncomfortable. "You… you are my problem!" he spat. "You want to know how nauseating it has been watching you flaunting yourself every time Carlyle smiled or battered his eyes at you. That was so unprofessional"

She gave a sarcastic laugh "You seriously want to talk about professionalism?"

"It wouldn't be a problem if you dressed appropriately" he continue like she hadn't talked "Your skirts are too short" he started pacing. "I mean, I know you have great legs, but do you really need to show them to everyone? And what's with the high heels? And your blouses?" he waved his hands at her. "When we lean over the desk…" he shook his head shaking the image away. "And when you stand so close I can smell your perfume. Or is it your shampoo? A sweet smell of passion fruits that keeps me up at night and invades my dreams"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "List…"

"And about that. Could you please stay out of them? And even my thoughts? I mean, I keep thinking of you, night and day." He continued his ramblings. "Your hair, your eyes, and the sound of your voice Your laughter, that small giggle you make that drives me crazy. And the way you nip at your bottom lip when you're deep in concentration. Or how you sometimes run the tip of your tongue along them and I can't help wondering how they'll taste." He breathed the last part.

"Andy…" she gasped.

He stopped and stood in front of her, his eyes connecting intensely with hers. She felt her heart hammering inside her chest, her mouth was suddenly dry as her eyes dropped to his lips. He slowly leaned forward, giving her every opportunity to stop, to move away, but she stood her ground. In the beat of a second his mouth clashed with hers pushing her back until her back was against the wall. If they ever thought that their first kiss was going to be slow, like two scared people testing the waters, the reality couldn't be farther from the imagination. She tightly gripped the back of his head, bringing him closer to her, if that was even possible.

Andy put all his frustration and anger gathered during the last few days in his actions. His hands were soon drifting over her legs, his fingers tracing an imaginary line that led over her tights, barely under the helm of her skirt. Sharon groaned as her fingers tightened around his hair and then she let her hands move to the front and her fingers quickly started working on the buttons of his shirt. One of Andy's hand found its way under her shirt, his hot fingers caressing the skin it exposed.

Suddenly the lift jolted, bringing them back from their hazing state. Sharon gasped, shaking her head in disbelief, wondering what had just happened.

"I…" Andy shook his head, sliding his fingers through his hair. "I…"

"Andy" she saw the numbers quickly moving up. The lift was going back to Major Crimes floor.

They quickly fix their clothes and tried to look presentable. Sharon had just finished fixing her hair when the doors opened and they saw the rest of the team at the other end.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Provenza making them room for them to get out.

"Yeah," Andy puffed nervously. His eyes were trying to avoid Sharon. What was going to happen between them now? "Took you long enough to get us out of there"

"Hey, it's not my fault the heat caused the blackout!"

"Captain," Detective Sykes smiled at her. "If you hurry, you can still make it to your date"

Sharon internally groaned at the young woman's enthusiasm. She was still thinking about the kiss in the lift and at Andy's words. "Yes, well" she locked her eyes with Andy's "I think I'll be having a change of plans" she smiled.


End file.
